User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Hi, welcome to POTBS Player's Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:John Breasly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:52, September 25, 2011 Hey Can you make a sig that matched my POTBS character?? Thanks. Lord William Yellowbones of England Come online. Dude... It says you have been off for 97 days. SERIOUSLY!?!? DUDE, COME ONLNIE!! LOL Lord William Yellowbones of England john does it cost to play potbs answer back plz bc my cousin wanted to play JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 16:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC) i will name my guy john blademorgan due to it being my real name in potco. ill join england maybe we can meet up JaSoN BlAdEmOrGaN 02:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) im dead dear king john im dead in potco i will not be returning may u make a page of my death i died from a gun shot to my head as in paradox were coming and i shot myself before me getting caught bye them after i tryed to kill franny plz make a page Jason Blademorgan 00:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) i put the gun in my mouth and shot also plz put it on potco wiki players well the storie is that on the sea when me and captain andrew were sailing paradox sunk our ship and we had to stop at ravens cove and hid in a bunker were andrew was later shot bye paradox then later thay were after me bc i tryed to kill francis which i did but then they were breaking down the door which then i grab my gun putted it in my mouth and shot also tell my dad lawrence i will miss him Jason Blademorgan 01:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG READ EXCELLENT NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! We have successfully fooled Pearson into thinking we are starting a rebellion!! ---- Points: *We made Pearson believe that many of your men are going against you, including many other guilds. *He literally *****ing believed us, and has told us all his plans! *We can now DESTROY him, as he is giving us command of lots of his little turd heads. *He told us pretty much all his secrets, and why people follow him ( lol ) ---- Our Future Plans *With your help, we need to make it seem as if his plans are working.. *He will believe us, and we can dispose of him. *You wont have to worry about his filthy soul, because we plan to completely get rid of him. :D I think you can tell i'm excited. And as should you be, as we have successfully fooled pearson. - Your most humble, Prime Minister, Benjamin Macmorgan Demotion According to where you last edit was, you have been very unactive on this wiki. As an administrator, you should be on more. I am giving you 5 days to start editing or you will be demoted to a regular user. Trickster22 20:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC)trickster22 Re: Demotion Technically, Cad founded it. Also here's how I look at it. You can plant a flower but then you have to nourish it. Also I do play POTBS. You don't see me because I'm a frenchman and not a brit. But if you want me to be honest, I have been inactive for a bit. Anyway, you need to edit at least a little bit a day if you want to prove you care about this wiki. So my last deal is 5 days for a couple of edits and you can stay an admin. Trickster22